An example of a prior art vehicle ramp is illustrated in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,873,064, issued Mar. 24, 1975.
A typical prior art vehicle ramp includes a supporting structure or platform for supporting the wheel of a vehicle off of the ground and an inclined structure connected to the supporting structure and adapted to permit the vehicle wheel to be driven up to the supporting structure. In normal use a pair of ramps are employed and the wheels of the vehicle are driven up the inclined structures to the supporting structure. One common problem with some prior art vehicle ramps is that they tend to slide away from the vehicle wheels as the operator attempts to drive up the inclined ramp structure.